L'Autre
by Amiastine
Summary: Depuis cette dernière rose, enroulée dans un parchemin et posée sur l’oreiller trop lavé d’une énième chambre d’hôtel, Hermione évitait soigneusement les ennuis…" Une brève passion cachée, refoulée, puis ravivée par l'apparition redoutée de l'Autre. DMHG
1. La Dernière Rose

**A/N : **Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête. Cette histoire prend place à peu près quatre ans après la fin de Deathly Hallows. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je précise que je lis principalement les bouquins en anglais (j'ai pas du tout lu le dernière en français) donc il y aura certains noms comme Draco Malfoy, etc. qui apparaitront dans leur version originale.

**L'Autre**

L'impensable, qu'elle s'était refusé à imaginer durant trois longues années, était enfin arrivé.

L'Autre avait un nom.

Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elles sentaient encore vaguement le souffre et l'Ambroisie, les relents d'une potion qu'elle avait préparé plusieurs jours auparavant. L'odeur infecte était longue à partir et malgré ses tourments, la jeune femme retroussa le nez par habitude. C'était clair qu'au niveau parfum, elle n'était pas une dame. Pas comme l'Autre, justement, qui devait arborer un mélange floral et sirupeux, comme les effluves dégagées par un philtre d'amour. Un philtre ? Serait-ce donc là l'explication ?

« Idiote. Tu te raccroches à des chimères, des excuses.»

Dans le silence de la pièce, sa voix lui semblait soudainement fatiguée, rauque et sans élégance. La couverture de _Charme et Sortilèges_, le magazine pour sorcières qu'elle avait devant les yeux, était agitée d'images criardes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ce torchon se trouvait sur sa table de cuisine. Ginny l'avait sans doute oublié lors de sa dernière visite, pas vraiment par hasard, dans l'espoir qu'Hermione le ramasserait et se rendrait compte de ce qu'elle était. Ou plutôt devrait être, pensa Hermione amèrement.

Une fille.

L'Autre, elle en était certaine, serait plus-fille-tu-meures.

Cela lui donna envie de serrer les dents et pousser un cri de rage, de balayer son petit-déjeuner d'un geste grandiose, telle une diva qui n'aurait pas reçu assez de roses, un soir de première. Hermione prit une profonde respiration et referma calmement sa main autour de son verre de jus d'orange. Ce n'était pas la solution logique. Elle gâcherait non seulement le jus et le verre, mais elle devinait déjà la honte profonde qui suivrait cette petite rébellion. Et Hermione se considérait comme une personne profondément logique, même si parfois le désir de recevoir des roses menaçait de tout faire chambouler. Elle n'en parlait pas à Ron. Il aimait trop son côté logique, réponse-à-tout, et le perturber ne mènerait qu'aux ennuis.

Depuis cette dernière rose, enroulée dans un parchemin et posée sur l'oreiller trop lavé d'une énième chambre d'hôtel, Hermione évitait soigneusement les ennuis…

…jusqu'à ce qu'ils réapparaissent avec un sourire à la fois charmeur et cruel en dernière page de _Charme et Sortilèges_. Hermione se maudit d'avoir même songé un instant à ouvrir le tabloïde. Issue d'une famille de Moldus perdue parmi tant d'autres, elle avait encore parfois du mal à accepter la petite taille de la communauté des Sorciers. Si elle ne prenait pas soin de se tenir à distance quelque peu, elle savait qu'elle serait vite submergée par les ragots et les nouvelles dont raffolaient sans doute les lectrices écervelées de ce magazine. Elle eut une pensée honteuse à l'égard de Ginny et rectifia son jugement. Son amie n'était de loin pas stupide. Elles avaient juste des goûts littéraires différents.

« A qui le dis-tu ? » soupira-t-elle en cherchant à nouveau la page, même si son contenu était déjà clairement tatoué à la surface de ses pensées. Les images que son cerveau persistait à raviver brûlaient d'une lueur vive et douloureuse. Elle eut la sensation, familière du temps de leurs batailles contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'avoir un œil à l'intérieur de la tête qui refusait de se fermer. Et là, sur la page légèrement brillante, la torture se confirmait avec chaque battement de cil et chaque pli de tissu qui se formait puis se tendait dans les robes richement brodées que portait le couple.

L'Autre était blonde. Ben voyons. Elle aurait vraiment été surprise, si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Hermione se força à dépasser le brouillard qui flottait au dessus du texte, intégrant les élégantes lettres vertes une par une. Elle fut obligée de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir assembler les caractères en un mot cohérent. Plus qu'un mot, il s'agissait d'un nom. Et même alors, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de le prononcer à haute voix, de le tester contre l'air renfermé de sa petite cuisine.

« Astoria. »

Elle fit une moue similaire à celle qu'elle avait adressée à l'odeur désagréable qui émanait de ses mains. Astoria. On aurait dit le nom d'un de ces hôtels de luxe américains. Elle relut l'encadré, à sa façon cette fois.

« Draco Malfoy, célibataire convoité de 21 ans, a jeté son dévolu cette année sur le Palace Astoria, à Greengrass, dans le Nevada. La charmante bâtisse est bien rodée, en pierre blonde, avec un air de noblesse qui a su satisfaire aux exigences du jeune homme. Il y a été aperçu faisant le tour du parc et admirant les galeries par de nombreuses personnes à plusieurs reprises. Les rumeurs circulent qu'il compterait en faire sa résidence principale. »

Un rire lui échappa de la gorge, mais un ingrédient essentiel en était absent : l'humour. Hermione crut qu'elle allait plutôt se mettre à pleurer, mais parvint à retenir ses larmes en se disant qu'elles ne lui serviraient guère. Comme toujours dans ces moments, elle ressentit la honte de n'avoir pas de raison vraiment valable d'exprimer son chagrin. Elle maudissait Voldemort pour cela. Ce qu'il avait fait endurer à ses amis et au monde des Sorciers lui semblerait toujours monstrueux par rapport à ses petits problèmes personnels. Si Draco Malfoy avait choisi de tomber amoureux d'un Palace Cinq Étoiles, grand bien lui fasse, se dit-elle avec un calme soudain. Lentement, elle se leva de table et entreprit de faire sa toilette. Sa vie ne changerait pas ce jour-là, Hermione décida fermement.

Même si l'Autre avait maintenant un nom.

**A/N : **Voilà pour le premier chapitre. C'est plus une entrée en matière… mais bon. J'apprécierais énormément vos commentaires.


	2. Cette Rigolade

**A/N : **L'inspiration frappe fort (c'est surtout les vacances, en fait) et voici le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**L'Autre**

**II : **Cette Rigolade.

Astoria Greengrass ne broncha pas lorsque quelqu'un entra brusquement dans sa chambre. Elle tendit, agacée, son esprit vers le rêve qui lui échappait, perturbé par le bruit de la porte. Des pas se dirigèrent vers l'une des grandes fenêtres et un violent rayon de soleil lui frappa le visage. Ses paupières protestèrent contre la lumière et elle tenta de remonter les draps de soie, en vain. Les dernières images doucereuses de son rêve étaient désormais hors de portée. L'intrus lui arracha sa couverture d'un mouvement fluide.

« Debout ! »

La bouche pâteuse, Astoria plaqua un bras devant ses yeux et parvint enfin à les ouvrir. Une grimace déforma son visage d'ange et elle tira la langue à sa sœur. Daphné se tenait au pied du lit, les bras croisés. Si elle n'avait pas été encore dans les vapes, Astoria aurait juré que la jeune femme tapait du pied parterre.

« T'es pas bien ou quoi ? On réveille pas les gens comme ça ! »

Elle n'avait aucun espoir de se rendormir, alors elle attrapa le plus gros oreiller à sa portée et l'envoya sur sa sœur, qui l'esquiva de justesse et le lui renvoya trois secondes plus tard. Dix ans auparavant, les deux filles se seraient lancées dans une bataille sans merci avec la certitude qu'elle se terminerait en rires, avec une complicité renforcée. Maintenant, c'était l'idée qui semblait risible. Astoria ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elles avaient passé un moment toutes les deux, à discuter de choses qui n'avaient pas d'importance. Pour Daphné, les discussions sans importance avaient leur place entre les Sang-de-Bourbe et le prêt-à-porter.

« Viens plutôt voir dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise ! Quand maman et papa verront ça…

- Ils en seront enchantés, soupira Astoria. Quand ils daigneront revenir de Monaco et s'arrêteront ici assez longtemps pour mettre le nez en page trente-trois de _Charme et Sortilèges_, bien sûr.

- Tu es au courant ? demanda sa sœur, effarée.

- Bien sûr que je suis au courant ! explosa Astoria, sautant enfin hors du lit et se dirigeant vers son armoire. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, d'abord ? »

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, rien que pour voir le pourpre s'étendre en travers des joues de Daphné. Les pointes de ses doigts caressaient déjà les tissus riches des nouvelles robes qu'elle s'était offert la semaine dernière. Elle n'était pas aussi exigeante que sa sœur, en matière de vêtement, mais elle ne rechignait jamais devant une jolie robe. Surtout que, malgré la guerre, Emeric et Lavella Greengrass étaient suffisamment riches pour que les tenues de leurs filles accompagnent toujours la mode d'un pas assuré. Satisfaite de la réaction de sa sœur face à l'article, Astoria choisit une courte robe bleue ornée d'un ruban jaune cousu en dessous de la poitrine. Elle prit son temps en sélectionnant ses sous-vêtements, mais Daphné n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

« Ça peut me faire que Pansy est mon amie ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils ont vécu… et ce qu'il signifie encore pour elle ! »

Astoria ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle toussota, mais Daphné ne fit que détourner la tête avec un grognement impatient. Petites, elles n'avaient ressenti aucune pudeur en compagnie l'une de l'autre, mais c'était encore une des choses qui avait aussi changé avec le temps. A quelque part, c'était comme si chacune avait du mal à accepter que l'autre ait pu grandir, intégrer son corps et son esprit de femme sans crier gare. Rapidement, Astoria tira sa nuisette par-dessus sa tête et la jeta en boule sur le lit, avant d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements. Elle venait à peine d'avoir passé la robe que Daphné se tourna de nouveau. L'expression sur son visage avait changé, se teintant à présent de douleur.

« Tu ne le désires même pas. Je le sais…

- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Et Pansy Parkinson est une idiote ! Elle avait qu'à agir avant, si elle le voulait tant que ça !

- Et voilà ! cria Daphné en jetant ses bras en l'air. Voilà ! Ça prouve totalement ton immaturité ! Ce genre de chose prend du temps pour évoluer dans la bonne direction, tu sais ? Pansy était prête à laisser à Draco le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour que les choses marchent à nouveau entre eux… et toi tu viens tout gâcher ! »

Un sourire tremblant tendit les lèvres d'Astoria. Elle redoutait les occasions où sa sœur s'emportait pareillement, surtout pour des broutilles de ce genre. Daphné Greengrass était, avant tout, une personne profondément égoïste. Astoria savait très bien que l'amour répudié de Pansy n'était qu'une misérable excuse pour cacher un chamboulement plus profond et surtout plus perfide. En toute apparence, Daphné n'avait qu'à y gagner de la relation entre sa sœur et le seul héritier de la famille Malfoy. A moins que… Astoria éclata de rire, tentant de masquer l'inquiétude qui venait de naître en elle.

« Ah, je vois » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton posé, levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle laissa flotter ses mots et observa sa sœur en train de s'énerver toute seule. D'une manière presque distraite, elle s'assit à son dressing et entreprit de se brosser les cheveux, de démêler lentement les boucles blondes qui cascadaient sur ses épaules.

« Quoi ? Tu vois quoi ? Tout le mal que tu vas faire ? Bien ! »

Astoria haussa les épaules, puis secoua lentement la tête, comme si elle se désintéressait du sujet. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, mais elle lutta pour ne rien laisser paraître et attrapa une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Les perles qui y pendaient changèrent aussitôt de couleur pour s'accorder au bleu de sa robe. Elle prit son temps pour les mettre, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa sœur dans le miroir.

« Quoi alors ? relança Daphné, visiblement piquée.

- Il fallait me le dire avant, se hasarda Astoria, consciente qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Je te l'aurais peut-être laissé. »

L'exclamation de surprise qui émana de Daphné semblait véritable, mais Astoria refusa de s'y fier. A moins de posséder du Véritaserum, il n'y aurait pas moyen de vérifier. Elles savaient toutes deux très bien jouer à ce genre de jeu et elle ne commettrait pas l'erreur fatale de sous-estimer sa sœur. Daphné n'était peut-être pas amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, mais quelque chose dans l'idée de le voir fréquenter sa petite sœur la dérangeait visiblement. Astoria se promit silencieusement de découvrir précisément ce qui la perturbait, même si ça lui prendrait tout l'été.

« T'es vraiment trop bête ! »

La réponse outrée de Daphné brisa ses pensées. Astoria se leva lentement et fixa la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches. Elle aurait préféré avoir l'air plus menaçante, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Non, simplement observatrice. Tu devrais t'en souvenir » dit-t-elle en signe d'avertissement.

Daphné la regarda un instant, bouche bée. Elle avait tenté de forcer ses cheveux châtains raides à adopter de belles boucles élégantes, relativement similaires à celles qu'Astoria possédait naturellement. La cadette ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ces efforts inutiles. Elles savaient toutes deux qu'elle était la plus gâtée par la nature, mais malgré son aversion présente pour sa sœur, Astoria ne se permettrait jamais de le faire remarquer à haute voix.

« Oh puis tant pis ! siffla Daphné en haussant soudainement les épaules. Garde-le, si tu en as tellement envie ! On verra bien combien de temps ça durera, cette rigolade ! »

Elle partit en claquant la porte. Astoria laissa échapper un souffle d'air chaud. Elle chercha des yeux ses sandales, sans trop savoir quoi penser. Cette rigolade… Les dires de sa sœur résonnaient désagréablement à ses oreilles. Cette rigolade (et Astoria se demanda si c'en était effectivement une) avait commencé par une simple glace renversée de sa main, durant un après-midi au Chemin de Traverse. Le gamin qui courait ne s'était même pas retourné pour s'excuser et Astoria était restée plantée là, trop embarrassée pour lui crier après et créer un scandale. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait senti une main douce se poser sur son épaule nue. Une voix d'homme à son oreille, profonde et quelque peu familière :

« Voilà, Mademoiselle. »

Elle s'était retournée pour se trouver nez à nez avec un visage pâle mais élégant, des cheveux blonds à l'apparence soyeuse et des yeux de glace, qui la fixaient sans malice. Tous ces éléments forts plaisants s'accordaient pour former la tête de Draco Malfoy, qu'elle reconnut au bout de quelques instants. Un camarade d'Astoria, le Prince de Serpentard, jadis. Un scandale aussi, une histoire avec Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais tout ça semblait trop loin du soleil de juillet pour qu'elle y accorde une quelconque importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la glace qu'il tenait à la main et le léger sourire qui l'accompagnait. Prise un peu à court, elle fixa les boules colorées qui s'entassaient dans le cornet de biscuit gaufré.

« Citron, framboise et passion. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui. »

Puis il avait passé le quart d'heure qui suivit à l'observer en train de manger, ses yeux s'attardant sur les mouvements prestes de sa petite langue. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée du pouvoir que pouvait posséder le simple geste de consommer une glace avec langueur et appréciation. Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait reçu un hibou la conviant à le rejoindre dans un café, puis la semaine d'après, à déjeuner au Manoir Malfoy. Tout s'était passé très vite, mais elle y avait pris jusqu'à présent un plaisir singulier. Il n'y avait eu qu'une poignée de baisers volés entre eux, rien de plus, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à la pensée d'en obtenir d'autres. Puis il y avait eu le photographe, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait cru tout d'abord que Draco le chasserait, mais il avait simplement passé un bras autour de sa taille et ils avaient souri tous deux, avec une vague sensation d'ivresse. Ils n'avaient rien à cacher, après tout. Non ?

Avec l'encadré paru dans _Charme et Sortilèges_, Astoria se dit que, de toute manière, la nouvelle ne tarderait pas à faire le tour de la communauté des Sorciers et que la chose était désormais entre les mains du destin. Pour l'instant, elle tâcherait d'ignorer sa sœur autant que possible. Elle verrait bien comment les choses se dérouleraient.

**A/N : **Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Je compte alterner entre le point de vue d'Hermione et celui d'Astoria… avec quelques autres surprises, qui vous parviendront en temps voulu. J'espère que ça vous a plus !


	3. Juste Une Fille

**A/N : **Merci pour vos gentils reviews. Ça fait toujours super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

**L'Autre**

**III : **Juste Une Fille

_Londres, le 15 mars 1999._

Il aurait voulu esquiver la pluie d'un sortilège rapide, mais on ne l'avait pas encore autorisé à posséder une baguette. Cela faisait presque une année qu'il se débrouillait tant bien que mal, aux dépends du bon vouloir des gens, mais sa capacité à prédire le temps qu'il ferait demeurait nulle et il était sorti sans cape. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés à son visage et la ruelle s'assombrissait. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages et Draco eut soudain peur qu'ils étaient déjà tous rentrés. Même l'accès à Ste Mangouste lui était restreint – il ne pouvait y entrer qu'accompagné par un autre membre de la communauté des Sorciers.

Il y eut soudain un léger bruit 'crac' dans l'air et Draco se trouva nez à nez avec une silhouette sombre, vêtue d'une robe à capuche. Plusieurs boucles brunes en désordre dépassaient de l'ouverture, mais les yeux de la personne demeuraient dans l'ombre. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour deviner l'identité de celle qui allait le faire entrer. 'Si j'ai beaucoup de chance,' pensa-t-il avec l'estomac noué. Hermione Granger ne figurait pas parmi les personnes qu'il aurait voulu rencontrer dans un coin déserté de Londres.

« Malfoy, constata-t-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment aux mannequins, sans un deuxième regard.

- Attend ! Faut que j'entre avec toi !

- Ah ? Tu n'es même plus capable de ce peu de magie élémentaire, je vois. »

Il vit qu'elle était bien partie pour lui faire passer un moment difficile, mais il était trop prudent pour laisser les hostilités continuer ainsi. La prudence était la chose principale qu'il avait apprise durant son calvaire au service de Voldemort. Un pas de travers (et combien il en avait fait ! ça tenait du miracle qu'il soit encore en vie) et la mort pouvait vous aspirer sans crier gare.

« C'est exact, » se contenta-t-il de dire en la suivant.

Granger repoussa sa capuche et il vit à son reflet dans la vitrine qu'elle haussait les sourcils, déconcertée par son attitude pacifique. Ses joues étaient faiblement teintées de rose et il remarqua bien ce que sa présence lui faisait endurer. Il eût soudainement honte, une honte calme et profonde qui lui descendait le long de la gorge, comme une coulée de vinaigre. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Ne pouvait pas oublier, tout comme lui. Il se doutait bien qu'ils avaient vécu des choses très différentes, mais une guerre restait une guerre, peu importe le camp choisi.

« J'ai rendez-vous, alors si tu veux bien me laisser entrer avec toi… s'il-te-plait, » Draco ajouta, grimaçant lorsque les mots eurent du mal à venir. Ses vieilles habitues peinaient encore à se dissiper, parfois.

Un mouvement d'épaule lui répondit. Il prit cela pour de l'indifférence, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Faisant bien attention à se tenir à distance raisonnable (assez près pour ne pas rater son unique chance, mais pas trop pour qu'il ne vienne à Granger l'idée d'essayer de le castrer), il prit une seconde pour observer celle qui l'avait tant fait enrager en cours. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé, même si un peu fatiguée. Ses cheveux ne s'étaient pas beaucoup améliorés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçue, mais il constata qu'il ne les trouvait plus si risibles. Hermione Granger n'était pas le monstre sur-intelligent qu'il avait toujours préféré imaginer, pour mieux la tourmenter. C'était juste une fille. Pas forcément gâtée par la nature en termes de beauté, pas comme Pansy ou les sœurs Greengrass ou même Ginny Weasley, même si Draco n'aurait jamais admis à haute voix qu'il trouvait la belette de Potter un tant soit peu attirante. Mais une fille, malgré tout.

Sa mère avait toujours tenté de lui enseigner qu'on ne maltraitait pas les membres du beau sexe. Quel piètre fils il s'était révélé être, préférant écouter son père, à présent alcoolique et incapable de se montrer en public sans humilier la famille d'avantage. Lucius Malfoy n'avait quitté ni son peignoir en satin, ni ses pantoufles en peau de griffon depuis plusieurs semaines. La veille, Draco l'avait surpris en train de marmonner quelque chose à l'intention des glaçons qui occupaient le fond de son verre de cognac. Il l'avait laissé faire avec la constatation que tout le monde était bien plus tranquille, ainsi.

« Dépêche-toi ! J'ai pas toute la journée. »

Draco ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. La soudaine compassion que lui manifestait Granger ne durerait certainement pas. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux anciens camarades se trouvèrent dans la pièce d'accueil de Ste Mangouste. La réceptionniste leur jeta un regard exaspéré, avant de reporter son attention à la file de patients qui attendaient.

« Ils devraient embaucher plus de monde, souffla Draco en rejoignant la queue derrière Granger.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as besoin d'un boulot. La fameuse fortune des Malfoy se serait-elle enfin épuisée ? »

Une méchante réplique se figea sur ses lèvres. Il dut prendre une respiration pour se ressaisir et analyser la situation comme il le fallait. Encore un faux pas et les conséquences seraient presque pires que la mort. Draco leva les yeux et vit que le petit rire qu'émit Granger n'était pas méchant. Juste un peu triste, comme si le bon vieux temps de leurs insultes échangées avec une innocence relative lui manquait. Un peu effrayé aussi, donnant l'impression qu'elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux, à se parler comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé.

« La 'fameuse fortune', comme tu dis, s'épuisera le jour où tu ne seras plus la meilleure je-sais-tout à passer entre les murs de Poudlard. »

Comment insulter et complimenter en une seule phrase. Ça, par contre, il le tenait de son père, avec effet garanti à cent pourcent. Granger se tourna carrément vers lui, le visage tordu en une grimace confuse, mais elle était arrivée en tête de file et la réceptionniste lui aboya de se dépêcher, qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire.

« Euh, oui. Excusez-moi. Je viens voir le Dr. Boramel. J'ai rendez-vous.

- Comme tout le monde ici, ma petite. C'est dans l'Annexe de Psychologie. Allez ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Non… D'abord la pluie, puis cette rencontre relativement infortunée… Le destin avait visiblement décidé d'être cruel. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, et déjà la réceptionniste se fâchait.

« Et vous ? C'est quoi ? Syndrome de tête de linotte ?

- Dr. Boramel, marmonna-t-il, conscient du ridicule qu'il encourait. »

La sorcière lui décocha un regard noir.

« Suivez la petite brune. Vous auriez quand même pu faire l'effort de vous présenter ensemble. »

Draco se promit que si le poste de réceptionniste à Ste Mangouste se libérait un jour, il se ferait violence et le remplirait ne serait-ce que pour rehausser la réputation de l'établissement pendant quelques temps. Avec un soupir déterminé, il rejoignit Granger, qui semblait avoir des difficultés à trouver l'Annexe. Draco lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste impatient.

« C'est par ici. »

Il prit les devants, sans même regarder si elle le suivait. Ses bonnes manières menaçaient de s'évaporer. Devoir fréquenter Granger pendant quelques minutes, c'était une chose qu'il pouvait décemment tolérer, voir même faire tourner à son avantage, comme ce matin. Rester cloîtré dans une pièce en sa compagnie pendant toute une matinée en était une autre.

« C'est la première fois que tu viens voir Boramel, je suppose. »

« Oui. Tu le connais ? »

Draco eut un petit rire. S'il le connaissait… Le sorcier les attendait sûrement avec un large sourire d'anticipation, les pieds posés sur le bureau et mâchouillant le bout de sa baguette magique. Dr. Boramel n'avait que quelques années de plus que Granger et lui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se comporter comme s'il possédait un savoir énorme et mystérieux. Draco se dit avec délectation que Granger lui rendrait certainement la monnaie de sa pièce.

« Pour moi, les consultations sont obligatoires. Je suppose que tu t'es portée volontaire, soupira-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Mais attends, tu veux dire que… ?

- Exactement, Granger. Ton partenaire de thérapie pour réinsertion sociale de sorciers à risques, c'est moi. »

A l'exclamation horrifiée que poussa l'ex-Griffondor, Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire triomphant d'étirer sa bouche. Granger était peut-être une fille, mais elle était toujours aussi facile à agacer. Il avait simplement oublié à quel point il aimait ça.

**A/N : **Voilà. Un petit saut dans le passé pour voir un peu le point de vue de Draco et les événements qui ont tout d'abord rapproché notre petite couple (qui n'en est plus un à l'heure de l'article paru dans _Charme et Sortilèges_). Si ça plait assez, comme style et contenu, je mettrai peut-être un chapitre à Draco (en 1999 donc) tous les trois chapitres. Vous voudriez ?


	4. Son Charisme Contagieux

**A/N : **Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews ! Contente que le chapitre du point de vue de Draco ait été apprécié. Bonne lecture !

**L'Autre**

**IV :** Son Charisme Contagieux.

Le soleil lui tapait dans les yeux, mais Hermione avait la flemme de chercher ses lunettes teintées. Ron n'arrêtait pas de jacasser à côté d'elle, Quidditch-ci et Quidditch-ça, et la chaleur inhabituelle de ce mois de juillet était presque insoutenable. Pendant son enfance, elle et ses parents quittaient souvent la Grande Bretagne durant l'été pour aller chercher le beau temps en France ou en Italie, mais cette année-là, nul besoin. Ron était trop occupé au Ministère et Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à partir seule. Elle avait bien tenté de convaincre Ginny d'aller passer une semaine à la plage, mais la jeune femme avait poliment refusé. Elle et Harry n'avaient toujours pas réussi à lâcher l'idée qu'ils auraient pu se perdre pour toujours, durant la bataille contre Voldemort. Il y a trois ans de cela, leur attachement exagéré avait paru mignon, même exemplaire, aux yeux d'Hermione. Il y a six mois, c'était devenu fatigant et maintenant, ça lui donnait carrément la nausée. Pas moyen de les décoller pendant plus d'une demi-journée. Pour couronner le tout, Ron lui faisait souvent des remarques sur le fait qu'elle pourrait être plus affectueuse et plus présente.

« Et si on allait voir ton frère ? suggéra Hermione, à bout de patience.

- Parfait ! Tu lis dans mes pensées, mon amour. »

Ça, ce n'était pas très difficile, se dit Hermione. Elle s'en voulut brièvement, même si le fond de vérité était là, inévitable. Ron n'était pas mauvais, même si parfois il pouvait se montrer méchant s'il se sentait dépassé par les événements (ou par le cerveau d'Hermione, ce qui arrivait souvent). Mais jamais elle n'oserait le comparer aux monstres qui s'étaient joints à Voldemort, jadis, et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle se fasse remarquer à quel point elle avait de la chance.

Le problème, c'était précisément qu'elle était obligée de se le dire. Cela ne venait plus tout seul, depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait toujours su qu'intellectuellement, elle aurait pu trouver quelqu'un de plus adapté, de plus égal. Mais les bras puissants de Ron et son sourire facile lui avaient semblé bien plus tentants et accueillants, durant une adolescence difficile où ses aptitudes pour la magie avaient été trop souvent ridiculisées. Et maintenant, les choses s'étaient enlisées. Hermione avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer.

« Un jour, il me prendra comme associé, déclara Ron alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil du magasin de son frère, George.

- Probablement. »

Hermione s'efforça d'adresser un sourire encourageant à son petit ami. Depuis la mort du jumeau de George, elle avait vu le propriétaire du magasin de farces et attrapes se replier en lui-même, malgré les jouets et gadgets encore plus farfelus qui continuaient à naître de son imagination. Ce rideau d'humour, c'était une façade déployée par George pour faire croire qu'il allait bien. Ron était persuadé qu'il pourrait un jour prendre la place de Fred, dans tous les sens du terme, mais Hermione avait ses doutes. La complicité qu'avait partagée George avec son jumeau était irrécupérable.

« Tu te rends compte ? Tous les jouets que je pourrais ramener à nos enfants ! »

Ses pas ralentirent tout seul. Des enfants… voilà une pensée qu'Hermione préférait éviter. Ron abordait le sujet de plus en plus, récemment, en particulier après chacune de leurs visites chez Bill et Fleur. La petite Victoire était certes charmante, et le ventre de Fleur plus gros que jamais, mais Hermione appréciait grandement le sentiment de jeunesse que le tableau familial lui procurait. A vingt-deux ans, elle avait encore le temps. Ron aussi, même s'il était persuadé du contraire.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

La voix familière de George la fit se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle appréciait énormément ce Weasley-ci, bien plus à présent que pendant ses années de farceur invétéré à Poudlard. Il avait muri. Elle n'irait jamais jusqu'à dire que le mort de Fred en avait fait un homme meilleur, mais il était plus accessible ces jours-ci, malgré ses humeurs noires.

« Salut George.

- Et moi alors ? On oublie la famille ? protesta Ron.

- 'Jour. »

Cela parut contenter Ron, car il s'esquiva pour aller examiner le stock du magasin. Hermione le regarda partir avec soulagement. George aussi.

« Quelqu'un devrait dire à mon frère de sortir sa tête de son cul, lâcha le rouquin.

- Oh, George ! S'il-te-plait. Tu sais comment il est.

- Ouais, c'est justement ça. Je le préférais presque pendant la guerre. Il était plus agressif mais aussi vachement plus attentif envers toi.

- Je suis une grande fille, murmura Hermione. »

George lui décocha un regard qui voulait tout dire, mais elle secoua la tête. Pas envie d'en parler ce jour-là. Elle avait parfois l'impression que George lui faisait des avances, mais l'air sarcastique et presque dépité qui accompagnait ses remarques semi-flatteuses portait à confusion. Peut-être si Ron n'avait jamais existé… Hermione baissa son regard. Suffit, se dit-elle.

« J'aimerais passer à la librairie, mais tu connais Ron, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ça va, j'ai compris. Tu penseras à moi le jour où vous aurez de vrais enfants… avec toute cette expérience de baby-sitter. »

Elle aurait voulu rire mais cette deuxième allusion à une progéniture potentielle lui fit tourner les talons plus rapidement que prévu. Hermione lança à George un sourire de remerciement par-dessus son épaule et se hâta vers la sortie du magasin, certaine que Ron aurait de quoi s'occuper pendant au moins une heure. Une fois dans la longue rue étroite du Chemin de Traverse, elle se mit en marche d'un pied ferme, regrettant de n'avoir plus l'âge de courir d'un magasin à l'autre. Ah, le bon temps où leur duo était encore un trio et le reste du monde n'avait pas d'importance.

« Attention ! »

Un choc violent, puis la voilà affalée parterre, paumes et genoux en feu comme une gamine de trois ans. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, mais Hermione se força de les ravaler.

« J'ai essayé de la prévenir, mais elle a continué tout droit ! »

Peu à peu, les bruits de la rue se faufilèrent dans son esprit confus. Un jeune homme boutonneux aux allures de garçon de courses se tenait debout à quelques pas d'elle, son chargement d'une dizaine de petits chaudrons étalé parterre. Visiblement, les chaudrons avaient moins souffert qu'elle. Reposant sur son séant, Hermione examina ses mains toutes éraflées. Un mince filet de sang s'était faufilé dans le creux de la ligne de vie de sa paume gauche. Ses genoux s'étaient mis à piquer d'une douleur vive. Pendant ce temps, l'employé tentait toujours de se justifier.

« Apparue juste devant moi sans crier gare ! C'est quand même pas ma faute ! »

Hermione leva les yeux vers le groupe de gens qui l'entourait. Certains secouaient la tête, tandis que d'autre s'éloignaient déjà, voyant qu'elle n'était pas grièvement blessée. Elle aurait même juré en entendre un ricaner. Une pensée amère lui traversa l'esprit, tandis qu'elle essayait vainement d'épousseter ses vêtements.

Ceci n'arriverait jamais à l'Autre.

Quelqu'un se serait déjà avancé pour lui tendre une main en secours, pour la rassurer et l'aider à se relever. Personne ne se serait permis de rire. Le jeune homme boutonneux s'écraserait devant elle, lui implorant pardon. Hermione pressa sa paume ensanglantée contre son front. Malgré la guerre et tous les nouveaux édits en faveur des sorciers et sorcières issus de familles Moldues, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé. En dehors des murs de Poudlard, loin d'Harry Potter et de son charisme contagieux, Hermione Granger se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas grand-chose. Certes, elle était douée en tant que représentante des droits des Créatures Magiques, mais personne à part les Elfes de Maison et les Centaures ne s'en souciait vraiment. Remplie de dépit, elle eut presque envie d'en cracher parterre. Seule une voix familière mit un terme à ce geste inélégant.

« Puisque c'est toi, je suppose que tu dois avoir une bonne raison d'être assise parterre en train de saigner. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, son estomac un nœud de douleur. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. N'avait-elle pas déjà été assez humiliée ? L'employé boutonneux avait récupéré ses pauvres chaudrons et s'était empressé de disparaitre sans demander son reste. Les autres badauds s'étaient dispersés, tous sauf un.

« Quoi ?

- C'est bien connu. Hermione Granger n'entreprend rien sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi pendant plusieurs heures. »

Oh, ce sarcasme. Comme elle le détestait et l'adorait à la fois, lui et le corps et l'esprit duquel il émanait si naturellement. Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes, rêva, se pinça mentalement.

« Si seulement c'était vrai, répliqua-t-elle. »

Il rit. Elle sentait dans le ton de sa voix qu'il voulait jouer. Pourtant, la lettre entourant la rose avait été claire, brutale de sincérité, même. Elle n'entrerait pas dans ce jeu-ci. C'en était trop. Hermione se releva en grimaçant.

« Toi, tu es toujours un modèle de politesse, je vois.

- Allons, Granger. Toi et moi savons très bien que tu es tout à fait capable de te relever toute seule. Franchement, j'aurais peur de me faire frapper, si j'essayais de t'aider. »

Et voilà encore cette réputation de garçon manqué, d'intellectuelle hargneuse dédaignant toute attention masculine. Hermione soupira. Ginny avait peut-être raison. Il était temps qu'elle commence à se comporter en fille. La pensée de porter des petites jupes et le regard débile et baveux de Ron ne l'enchantaient guère. Ron. Comme d'habitude, il n'était pas là pour l'aider. Comme d'habitude, il éclaterait de rire si elle tentait de lui conter sa mésaventure. Hermione décida qu'un silence vaudrait mieux. Ron ne remarquerait certainement pas ses blessures.

« Plus sérieusement… tu t'es vraiment fait mal ? »

Hermione sentit ses poings se serrer (douloureuse erreur) et lança à Draco Malfoy un regard glacé, à moitié brouillé par ses larmes pas tout à fait refoulées. Puis, sans un mot, elle essuya le peu de sang qui coulait encore sur son pantalon déjà souillé et repartit à pas lents en direction du magasin de Fred. Elle n'était vraiment plus d'humeur à feuilleter des livres. Le visage figé en une grimace de honte et de douleur, elle tendit l'oreille en direction de l'ancien Prince de Serpentard, s'attendant à une petite moquerie en guise d'adieu. Rien qu'un silence désagréable. Quand elle osa se retourner, dix secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

**A/N : **Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé, mais que ce soit le cas ou pas, laissez-moi un petit review s'il vous plait !


End file.
